Back Stage
by Pixie Child
Summary: Scott Summers, child defender. Cyclops, Dazzler; Dazzler/Pixie


**Fandom**: Marvel - Uncanny X-Men  
**Characters**: Cyclops, Dazzler  
**Pairing**: Pixie/Dazzler  
**Timeline**: Post issue 503  
**A/N**: I don't really know where this came from. But I like it so I decided to keep it.  
**Beta**: Just Microsoft Word. Sorry.  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.

* * *

The dressing room door swung open and made a loud bang when it hit the opposite wall. Alison's hand jerked slightly in surprise and her mascara brush bumped her eyebrow. Without looking away from the mirror, she reached for a tissue and wiped the accident off her face.

"You are so messed up." Alison turned away from her vanity table to look at the man who had just shoved his way into her dressing room before she went back to applying her makeup.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dazzler roller her eyes.

"What, right this minute? Getting ready for my show. You know, the one you were invited to?"

"I mean, with Megan."

"Nothing. Does it look like she's here? Unfortunately, I don't have the time to do that just before a show. Plus, it would just take too much out of me, y'know? Why, Cyclops, hoping to catch an eyeful?"

The once poised X-Man slammed his fist against the wall. "Goddamnit, Alison. I'm not kidding."

"Well, I am. This is a joke, you coming here like this. Come on. What, are you going to run me out of town or something?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Pixie's a big girl. She knows what's what and how to watch out for herself."

"She is fucking 17!"

"No, Scott, I am _fucking_ seventeen. And she is fucking me. Now get it through your head. She likes me and I really like her. There's no subversion or manipulation going on with us. Now _why_ are you here?"

"To ask you why."

The singer finally looked back at him, incredulous. "Why?"

He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, clearly intent on sticking around. "Yeah. Why are you involved with Megan?"

She looked at him like he'd asked her why there was oxygen in the room. "Are you suddenly developing a sense of humour to go along with the bad-boy routine?"

"I'm not joking. I told you that."

"You really need to know?"

He didn't budge. "Yeah, I do."

"Okay," Dazzler sighed and looked up at the purple ceiling. "It's like this. Pixie's, like, the ultimate high. And I'm not talking about the pixie dust, although that's a nice side benefit." She gave Scott an ironic smile. "She's just so into life and everything. I'd say she was naive, but we both know she's not; she's seen too much happen to her friends in the last year to qualify. But she's still able to _live_. We're not in love, but, god, Scott; you should see the look on her face when she's on stage. It's like she's in her own protected world where nothing can touch her. She's just lost in the moment. It's just so..." She paused, trying to find the right word. "Refreshing. I haven't seen a mutant look like that since before the decimation, and even then it wasn't the same thing. It's like she radiates pure joy and it's contagious." Alison looked back at Scott and she searched his face for any sign of how he's taken her little speech. But what she got was anything but what she'd been prepared for.

"I know."

"Wow." Alison had to give him credit. "So you actually got that she had that huge crush on you for all those years and you didn't do anything? You're a better mutant then I, Scott."

"Very nice, Ali, very classy. She's my student, she's a child and I'm in a committed relationship with a woman I love. But I do know what you're saying. Megan's perspective on life is something to envy."

"Good." Scott cocked his head to the side in confusion, not understanding Alison's point. "Now that we've got that straight, I don't have to worry about you deciding to try to steal her away from me when you realise what a mistake you made, 'cause you've got Emma to keep you in line."

Scott laughed, something he hadn't done in a long time. "That's one way to look at it."

Alison grinned. He was finally loosening up. It only took him thirty some years. "Okay then. I should actually go and find Emm and our seats before the show starts."

"Show can't start without me." She tossed her hair and looked at her watch. "Although I should finish getting ready. By the way, Scott, I have to give you style points for the way you came busting in here. In full disclosure, the reason you didn't quite get the intimidation thing going on was in comparison to a guy with claws, you're not too scary. Wolverine gave me the same lecture last week, only his ended with a death threat if I even considered hurting 'girly-girl'. I think it's sweet that she's got you all entranced." She raised her hand to touch the tiny cut on her right arm. "But, lord, if her roommate ever decides she doesn't like me, I didn't skip town. I get the impression Logan's little sister knows where to hide the bodies so they won't be found, and I'm not really sure if I'm kidding or not when I say that. That girl is scary." Alison went back to getting ready, smiling as Scott carefully closed the door behind him. She could see why Pixie liked him, but she was thrilled the whole crush thing was over. She wasn't really into sharing.


End file.
